In the prior art, remotely controlled lighting systems are known. For example, it is known to control an exterior light on a police vehicle from the interior of the car. Furthermore, many boats include remotely controlled spotlights.
Furthermore, the following U.S. Patents teach the concept of remotely activated vehicle lights: U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,437 to Meggitt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,605 to Riggs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,575 to Ross and U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,595 to Shosted. Shosted in particular teaches an exterior spotlight the position and direction of which may be controlled through the use of an interior handle.
However, none of these patents teaches the concept of a plurality of lights mounted in different places on a vehicle, each of which is individually controllable either through the use of hard wired electrical conductors or through the use of wireless communication as desired by the user.